


Perfect 10

by prismdreams



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Angst, Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fame, Friendship, Hockey, Humor, Ice Skating, Love, Love/Hate, National Hockey League, Nationals, POV Barry Allen, POV Caitlin Snow, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Ratings: R, Romance, SaviFrost, Sensuality, Sexual Tension, Skating, SnowBarry - Freeform, Tumblr: snowbarryweek, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Work In Progress, World Figure Skating Championships, flashfrost, partners, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismdreams/pseuds/prismdreams
Summary: Caitlin Snow thought the entire world was against her, but that didn't stop her from skating her way to the top. With ego clashes and a massive injury that set herself back she was forced to go back to the basics, her training coach decided she needed humility in the form of her best match. Who would have thought he wasn't talking about the competition? Snowbarry AU





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

Caitlin Snow huffed as she took off her skate breaks and skated in fury away from the drama. She was mad and this time she wasn't going to let off. This new coach wasn't working, there was no way they were going to move forehead with his ego stepping over her carefully crafted routine.

"Caitlin, hello? Am I speaking another language? Just do the routine this w—"

"Whatever, just leave me alone. Get a real job." Caitlin shouted over her shoulder, aware of her limp but still did her warm up exercises.

Jack sighed deeply, on his last leg of patience. "Caitlin, you _know_ how you get. Why won't you just listen me?! Now start over."

She glared at him, refusing to move. He had hit a nerve and she wanted him to feel what she was, if he ever felt anything.

"You know what, screw this, this is just the last straw Snow." He shouted, feeling relieved that he finally said what he wanted to, only this time it felt different.

He had no intention of going back, this was it.

She heard loud stomping and a heavy door slam shut. She flinched and brought her toe pick stop to pause her skating. Was he right? She shook her head. He can't be.

She moved on the ice rink, swirling around as if she didn't care. She stopped abruptly when she heard an alert on her phone. Knowing it was probably him she ignored it for a moment. Instead she found herself gritting her teeth and charged for her mobile.

Even though she told herself to remain calm what she read on the screen made her worry.

 _It's not a joke Caitlin, this time I'm not coming back.  
_ _**-Jack** _

She swallowed and tried to push her fear away but she sunk down on the bench wondering what she was going to do now. She had 8 weeks to prepare for nationals and she was fucked. Jack had threatened to quit before, many times, but he always came back because he needed this just as much as she did. Winning was _everything_ to her. Skating was her life, without the competitions she was nothing, a small time, a girl who didn't fit the mold.

She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. It was never going to be the same. This was the second coach she's had since she left home and gave her all to climbing the ranks of the competitive world of figure skating. She needed her abrasive attitude to get things done. She realized a long time ago that no one was going to give her any handouts. She knew nobody in the industry and no one to help her achieve her dreams.

Going at this alone was what she was best at. She looked up to Tonya Harding, someone from her elk, someone who understood where she belonged. As she lit her cigarette she felt slightly better. She sucked on the smoke long and hard as she thought about her next plan. She briefly looked at the exit just to make sure if he came back but rolled her eyes at her bad luck.

"Maybe he was serious this time..." she trailed off taking another long drag of smoke, "What the fuck am I doing to do now?"

She shook when the lights around the rink were shut off.

Looking around she spotted the maintenance guy shrugging. "They told me everyone left, sorry."

He turned them back on when he saw Caitlin's eyes shoot daggers his way. She rubbed her eyes, feeling the ridges of puffiness under her lids. She had forgotten if she had any make up on but it didn't matter, she didn't care how she looked.

She turned her bud around and threw it on the ground, stomping it out with the sharp end of her toe pick.

It was then she realized for the first time of her life she was scared it won't get any better from here. She took off her skates voraciously and stood up, only to fall down on her ankle again. The pain came back and before she knew it, she let out a yelp as if anyone would hear her cry out.

* * *

"How's my golden boy?" Barry Allen's dad asked his son, a couple of days after their last conversation.

"Fine dad, how's everything back home? Any updates?"

"Oh I'm sure there will be time to tell all those stories when you come back from winning the championships. Your mother can't wait."

"I'm sure," Barry smiled, thinking of his mom's face the moment he came back from his busy life. "I miss her, how is she?"

"Oh you know her, she's doing her classes. Spending her free time painting. She's now moved passed water colors now she does oil canvas."

Barry checked the calendar for his schedule, tensing his eyes at the amount of training he'd be doing for the championships.

"Well I'm gonna see you guys really soon. I'll be on TV before you know it."

"That's my boy. Take some time for yourself though, I know how tough it can get there on the ice."

"Yeah, I know." He checked the time and winced, "Hey dad, sorry to cut this one short I gotta go. I gotta run some errands then I'll do some workout training on my off time."

"No worries, be in touch, we all miss you. I love you boy."

He smiled warmly, "Thanks dad, take care, OK? We'll talk again soon."

With that he hung up, puffing his cheeks out from all the sentiment he felt speaking with his parents. He looked at his itinerary and realized he had an hour to kill before getting started. Knowing him, he would probably jump into it, but he wanted to take a breather.

Barry plopped himself on the couch of his new apartment that he recently bought during the recess of the hockey game season. For the first time he breathed a contented sigh that permeated throughout his body. Things were going well for him, for the first time in his life. He grabbed the remote control and turned on a random channel. During this time of day the soap operas were on so he opted for the many movie channels that had the recent releases. When there was nothing good on, he gave up on that too.

Randomly he went through his phone, scrolling at the various phone numbers listed, some he hadn't bothered to use in months. He lost count of how many names he saw and threw his phone down on the cushions. Too many people needed him and he only needed his family and coach. He knew fame was an ugly monster but he had to deal with it as long as he played hockey to the best of his ability.

But right now, he didn't want to think about hockey, as much as he loved it, it was too much of a good thing. He wanted to be anonymous, for as long as he could. Going out was an option but he was too lazy, unless he needed a good reason to.

His phone rang again, he wanted to avoid it but it could be important. The better half of him won as he grabbed it up.

"Yeah? No way, right now? Oh man, I'm a little busy. I don't know just—what? No, I'm enjoying my break now. I haven't since years ago. Alright, I'll get back to you. OK, bye." Barry hung up the phone without hearing a bye on the other end.

Turned out _some_ people cannot live without him. If he was going to remain completely anonymous then he would have to try harder. By turning off his phone for one and going to chill at his favorite diner in the countryside. Nobody cared who you were there.

He grabbed his jacket and wallet and didn't look back, not even at the blank screen of his phone sitting on his couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlin rubbed her hands together, bundling up for the winter season. The last bit of frost had gotten to her and she was having a hard time hiding her discomfort. She stopped off at a random diner that seemed warm enough to hang out in until she went back. She brought in her whiskey, hiding it in her coat for safe keeping. She knew she was going to need it in her mug as soon as it was placed in front of her.

This place seemed like between nowhere and goodbye. People came and went but the owner noticed everything, it was odd. She felt at home here; more here than her real home, wherever that is.

She took a seat in the far right corner of the diner, away from anyone really noticing she was there. Too late.

The waitress came by to bring her coffee and ask her what she wanted to order. She absentmindedly said something small, a slice of peach pie, skipping right to dessert was the mood she was in right now. She thought about what she was going to do now that her itinerary was screwed for the next several months. Going it alone was her preference, but deep down, she needed someone to guide her along the way; although, she would never admit it to herself or anyone else who knew her.

The juke box played some soft jazz as the rain outside began pouring down harder. It would have been a depressing scene but she found it all calming. She laid her head on the cool surface of the table. Shutting her eyes was an option but her pie came in front her and she barely lifted up her head to stare at it.

She grabbed her fork and dove in, eating it slowly as she thought again of her situation. It wouldn't be so hard to plan everything out herself, not having a coach would look bad, the marks, judges, people don't like to see skaters without their coaches. It looks bad on your reputation, not that Caitlin was at all concerned about that right now. She wasn't America's Sweetheart or anything.

She pulled out of her thoughts when she heard someone burst through the door and go directly to the bar table. His brunette hair was in his eyes that were dripping with rain droplets and his black leather jacket was soaked in the downpour.

He huddled his shoulders, shaking off his wet jacket and threw it into the closest booth. Caitlin watched him closely, she'd never seen him before and he looked like he was making himself at home. _Must be a regular_ , she thought. She realized she was staring and veered her attention away for a moment when the waitress brought over the check. She asked Caitlin if she would like anyone else and Caitlin shook her head.

She knew her phone was low on its battery but she brought it out anyway. She checked the calendar looking at all the notes she made for future practices. Getting up at 5am wasn't going to cut it anymore. She had to do double load now, or bite her tongue and find a new coach. Going back to the basics wasn't what she cared for but it was unfortunate that Jack had to quit right before Nationals. He knew how important these competitions were to both of them and he didn't care.

Maybe she should have been nicer, actually put some of her pride aside and listened to what Jack planned for her. She thought about it, letting it swirl around her mind and shook her head. Even if Jack basically did all the mechanical work, there was no passion in anything he gave; she didn't feel like she skated because she loved it. She felt like she was skating to win. And she did, but that wasn't the main reason why she did it.

10% was left and she was getting bored. Jack hadn't called her back, this looked serious. Now was about the time he told her to meet for a late practice. She'd complain but she still went. She didn't really think this one was different.

"Hun, are you doing OK?" The waitress with the short red hair asked her as she took the $5 bill Caitlin had laid down.

Caitlin clasped her hands together; wondering if that was a loaded question that deserved a real answer or one she would ignore.

"Yeah, I guess," she said, making eye contact. "Thanks for asking."

She didn't look too convinced but she nodded, "Alright then, do you want me to call someone? It's pouring out and very cold. Do you have someone to pick you up?"

She looked at the red bar on her phone indicating an extremely low battery and bit the inside of her cheek before blurting out, "A cab, I guess. Thanks." She said quietly, giving a small smile.

Stuffing her phone in her pocket she crossed her arms, the scowl returning to her face before she could stop it. She didn't ask for this, she couldn't help but think she was cursed, like she'd end up like her family. Destitute and alone, the waitress looked at her like she wanted everyone to, with care and compassion. Shame she had to find it in a stranger's eyes for it to mean something.

Her eyes drifted to the man that shook off his jacket. He seemed to keep to himself and Caitlin was curious how well he was taking it, he looked like something out of _Rebel Without a Cause_ , rocking the bad boy look but his demeanor seemed anything but.

He stared in her direction as she looked away, embarrassed at her gawking. She didn't come here to stare at guys that dressed like wounded souls. She placed a hand on her phone and knew by the cold temperature it was dead. No sense to calling anyone herself, it was a relief that the waitress came. The one good thing about the town is even if people who claimed to care about you didn't, there was always potential hope in a stranger. Caitlin thought it had something to do with the religious attitudes in the city.

Maybe if she had Jesus on her side, her shitty life would improve, she thought better. Life doesn't quite work that way.

"It's ready, sweetie, this one is on me. Go on and use the phone in the back." The waitress spoke, gesturing to the back.

"Thank you." She stood up, her eyes still on the guy who stared back at her.

He seemed to be looking at her with an unreadable expression. She just rolled her eyes and dragged her tired and frozen body to the back. She felt his eyes on her but paid it no mind. Their phone in the back wasn't always working so she prayed it would connect this time. She didn't feel like calling her coach Jack-Off, she opted to phone an old friend from training camp. She was always polite to Caitlin, when she parted ways she gave her contact information. She doubted the girl was available, especially during training season, but Caitlin had no one else to rely on.

She took a chance and left a message, short and to the point. Fighting back the tears, hating the situation she was in. She was going to be the first person in her family to make something of herself. This wasn't heading off to a great start. She looked around, making sure the waitress wasn't around and picked up the phone again, dialing a taxi, as if she could afford the ride, she had to try.

She shrugged, this was as good as it's gonna get. Hopefully she can get by on half the cab fare, the studio bed wasn't very far and at the same time she didn't know the type of driver she was going to get. Same as the bus driver, the straight "pay up" or the more lenient "it's OK gimmie what ya got" kind. She shoved her hands into her jacket pockets touching what little money she brought.

She almost paused as she walked back to her table. She spotted the guy from before with his back turned, a phone loosely hanging against his right ear. He looked deep in the discussion, with a smile pasted over his face. She couldn't help but smile herself, it was slightly contagious despite her situation. She was about to break down but this small moment of happiness managed to bring her spirits up.

Caitlin shook her head and went back to her table, sipping from her mug. The waitress must have come over to refresh her drink. She shouldn't be drinking coffee or whiskey this late at night but she didn't care. She went without a full night's sleep many times, she'd be lucky if she got 3 hours tonight.

"Is everything alright dear?" The same waitress came by, leaning over with a concerned expression.

Caitlin smiled slightly, tight-lipped and uncomfortable. "Yeah, it is. Thank you. Are you 24 hours?"

The waitress, named June, raised her arms like it was a ritual. "Since 1925, do you have a ride now?"

She nodded. "It's coming. If they decide to brave through the storm."

"Oh darlin', they come rain or shine, snowstorm or thunder. Let me know if you have enough for the fare. They _do_ up charge this time of night, sadly."

"I understand, thank you." She thanked her. Caitlin had a feeling it was going to be difficult where money is concerned.

The waitress reached deep into her apron pockets to pull out a $20 bill with a proud smile. Caitlin realized it was her tip money and she was about to protest.

"Take it, you need it more than I. Chin up dear." She said, placing the bill in her protesting hand.

As the waitress held her hand a bit longer before walking away a car suddenly honked outside and Caitlin knew what that meant. Her ride was here.

* * *

Barry breezed through the doorway of his favorite diner that was almost in the middle of nowhere, that was how he wanted it. The less people around, the more privacy he had. Too bad he would have to drive out to get any. Leaving his phone at home didn't take. He ran back inside to fetch it purely for emergencies only. He wouldn't pick up frivolous calls that wasted his time.

It seemed like lately everyone just wanted a piece of his time and all he wanted was to be anonymous. He wanted the world to be blind to his actions, if only for a day, maybe longer. As much as he can get. Barry wasn't an idiot. He knew there was going to be something or someone that would tag him, not just in social media but in real life.

He loved diners like these. He had only been to this particular one a few times and enjoyed the atmosphere. Nobody knew, or they don't care who he is and it felt amazing. He looked around and there was practically no one around. Except for one. A girl, seemed like she was trying to hide herself. She was sitting with her legs up, hair disheveled matted by the rain, staring into the black screen of her phone.

She finished the rest of her pie and sat back until the waitress came over with his coffee. She had the kindest eyes he'd ever seen. Almost as kind of his mother's. She went over to the girl sitting in the corner, staring into space and frowned. She looked down on her luck until her face pulled up as the waitress came by to freshen her mug. The girl spoke slow and gave a sad smile as the waitress gestured to the backroom. Maybe to make sure she had a ride. They always had phones back there just in case.

Barry always made sure to let his driver know where he is and if he needed a lift back. Any one of his friends on the team could have spotted him a ride, but he didn't feel like relying on either. He drove here by choice. There was no way he was going to pass this up. The rain was coming down hard but he didn't care, he new car could take it and so can he. He loved venturing out on a rainy day. He got excited by the downpour more than he thought.

Just as he was thinking about it, the girl stood up slowly and walked to the backroom

Barry stood up and walked over to the diner bar and leaned over until he saw the waitress, June, pop out from the corner.

"Everything fine?"

"Yeah, it is, umm, just had a question if you don't mind...who is that girl that came in? You know her?" No matter how many times he stepped out on the ice he never sounded more nervous as he did asking that question.

"She's been coming here a lot. Figure skater, not quite so popular, she's training for nationals. Don't think she has anyone. Why?"

Barry shrugged, acting nonchalant. "Oh, no reason. Just curious. She come here every day or?"

"Mostly, I see her once a week. She always looks so sad, the poor thing. She isn't homeless, but I don't believe she has much."

Barry nodded. "You think she might need a ride home?"

"Probably. I can drop some of my tips for cab fare but I don't got much myself. I don't think she would trust you...umm?"

Barry stuttered before he reached over to shake her hand, "Barry, kind of laying low right now. Not trying to draw attention to myself."

June accepted, "Well you've come to the right place then."

He smiled as he pulled out a $20 bill from his thick wallet. A small gesture, but it had to look real, the girl clearly wasn't going to trust a stranger, so he had an idea.

"This is yours, hold on to it. And uh, when she comes back, offer it to her, she will think it's yours. Make sure to put it in her hand if she refuses. She seems stubborn."

June took the bill and looked at him questioningly. "Alright. But it's not gonna be enough. I mean, she doesn't have much. They will up charge due to the weather."

"She'll give it back to you, _trust_ me. It's yours to keep. The cab won't be taking her home." Barry commented with confidence in his tone.

It was strange, he didn't want to do this, but he was pulled to. If only to get the girl's name.

Barry winked as June placed the bill in one of her apron pockets. She eyed him pretending to be on phone until she saw Caitlin walk slowly to her table, almost placing her head down. She pulled the mug toward her, taking a sip, realizing that June had refilled her mug and saw that as her cue.

June walked away as she felt Barry's eyes upon her, she had no idea what was going on but his protection over this stranger made her feel slightly at ease.

Barry watched as he pretended to end whatever "call" he was on. He only hoped she wasn't scary, she just looked sad, down on her luck.

He watched the scene play out as June handed her the bill and then a honk coming from outside startled everyone. Barry walked closer to the table as she stood up slowly. She looked to the bill, biting her lip if she shook go outside. She held a look of guilt. She felt the money in her hands before looking up instantly.

Barry shared a look with June as they heard tire skids and the headlights backing away. The girl's eyes went wide.

"No, oh god. Don't!" She rushed out as she found herself running outside to watch the cab drive off.

Barry almost got to the doorway but backed up as the girl ran back inside, her hair drenched from the rain but she looked like she didn't care. She was about to break down.

"Dear, what is it?" June asked her.

"He, I knew this was gonna happen, look, I think I'm going to just wait for my friend to come. I knew these sons of bitches were going to pull this shit." She stomped her foot in a huff.

Barry knew this was a bad time, so he overlooked the cursing, he probably would have done the same thing had he been in a similar situation. But that was rare, if he wanted something, he got it. His phone buzzed and the girl turned to look at him as he checked the ID.

The girl turned to look at June, coming forward with the cash, placing it down. "Look I'm sorry, I have to give this back to you. I know it's against the rules but I would like to wait here until my friend comes by. I made sure to call her in case...just in case of whatever."

That was when Barry came forward and asked her aloud, "Do you need a ride?"

The girl turned with a tired look on her face, confused at the question. "What? Who are you?"

"I was asking if you want a lift? If your friend doesn't come then I don't mind driving you."

She sighed, feeling that something wasn't right. He narrowed his green eyes about to move closer when she stared directly at him.

"It's not even that far. If I start now, I can get there myself." She said, her demeanor was dead, so were her words and that terrified Barry.

He knew they were strangers but he didn't care, he had a feeling she was going to be stubborn and he hated being right.

"That's crazy, if it's close then let me take you there."

The girl, sensing he wasn't letting up rolled her eyes and plopped back in the corner of the diner.

"I'd rather wait for my ride, thank you." Her tone wasn't mean, just fatigued.

Barry's body grew tense. Somehow he thought of what June said, that she didn't have anyone. But it was getting late and colder. If her friend did come by he knew she was actually going to tough it in the rain. He wouldn't let her do that.

He looked at June and grumbled as he went over to take a seat across from her. June looked as confused as he but he wasn't going to give up.

"You're probably asking, why is this stranger offering to help me out?"

She said nothing, just folded her legs and looked down. "No..."

He nodded slightly. "You were, I would too if I were you. Hell, I don't even know you. But where I come from people help people, doesn't matter who they are. That's how I was raised."

She tightened her jaw, "I don't _need_ your help."

"I can see that." He said sarcastically as he gave a hard stare.

She glared at him. "What?

"Let me help you." He said, simply.

Thunder rumbled, the rain wasn't slowing down, it only sped up. More poured down, hitting the rooftop of the diner. Everything can be heard from outside. Barry observed the girl's rigid body language.

"Come on." He spoke gently.

The girl was hesitant. Barry knew she more than likely had no choice, not that he didn't think there was someone coming, but it seemed like no one was. The girl avoided his eyes. They held more truth than she wanted to say.

Barry stood up and held out his hand. The girl looked at it strangely, almost like she had never seen a hand reach out to her before. She took a deep breath, her body unwind as she reluctantly touched her hand to his and stood up.

"Let's go." Barry whispered, he didn't want to intimidate her anymore by talking too much.

Part of him was terrified of what might happen, but he took a chance, hoping not to regret it at the end of the night as they walked out to his car.

* * *

"So…" he started, clearing his throat, "I'm sorry, you are?"

"Caitlin..." She gave shyly.

"Where to?"

"Umm, you can get off at I-80, it's 3 blocks to the left." She released the directions and sat back with a frown as she felt his eyes on her.

Caitlin hated her luck, this guy, whoever he was offered to take her home free of charge? She wasn't used to people being nice to her, it was better to assume the worst and avoid the mess. She knew the person she called wasn't coming, no one was, but she couldn't let anyone know that, she didn't even want to accept it herself.

But here she was, she wasn't cold or soaked in the rain. She was _cared_ for. Someone actually cared about her and wanted nothing back in return. No such thing. In Caitlin's world all people ever did was take, take, take. You get used to people and their attitudes; the world is black and white, right or wrong, no in between.

She clutched her small worn jacket around her shoulders, feeling more warmth as he turned up the heater to the highest mark. She insisted to sit in the backseat and he didn't protest, he let her do anything she wanted and she ignored the tears that had fallen down her cheeks as soon as she got in. She wiped her eyes as this stranger began driving in the directions Caitlin provided.

He said very little, probably because he was scared too. She got the feeling he was trying to hide his face. Not that he was famous or anything, that kind of thing didn't happen in their town.

She felt his eyes on her and checked the overhead mirror only to have him look away briefly. The corner of her mouth rose slightly. She didn't know how to take him staring at her. She knew she looked a mess. Probably the most red neck, trailer trash she's ever looked. Everything she wore was hand-made or discounted. He was probably shaking his head at her wardrobe. He was dressed quite casually himself, but there was a hint of sophistication he had to his style. Like he stepped out of the '50s, a time when men were men.

Everything he did had a gentlemen's flare. He seemed to good to be true. Caitlin pushed that notion aside. When exactly were there great men anymore? Her father didn't give much inspiration for her.

Her destination was getting closer and Caitlin had her hand on the door handle. She hoped this guy wasn't going to ask her anything else or worse, follow her.

"OK, this is it. Looks like the rain slowed down a little. Hopefully it won't pick up again." He said as he pulled over and turned off the engine.

"Thanks." Caitlin told him, she stopped when she realized she forgot something. "I just realized I don't know your name."

He turned around completely facing her, pausing as he opened his mouth, "It's Barry."

Caitlin's face softened, almost hesitating on her quick escape. She found herself as she held his eyes, big mistake.

"Thank you, Barry." She said softly, preparing for the long walk to the studio she stayed in.

"Are you gonna be safe?"

Caitlin paused but then continued on out, closing the door behind her. As she walked on, she was hit by small droplets of rain and placed her hood over her already matted hair. She didn't want to stare at him too long; it was already starting to distract her. If she wanted to compete for the big time, she would have to avoid guys like Barry, no matter how sincere he sounded.

* * *

Barry just had the weirdest night ever and he wasn't sure if he should go after her or leave it alone. This girl, Caitlin was her name? She looked troubled. So far beyond anything he dealt with personally. All his life he was surrounded by people who were there for him, it was rare he got this close to someone, other than giving his time and effort to charity. But that wasn't the case here as much as he would conclude.

Caitlin didn't feel like charity. She just seemed...not part of his world. He stood parked for a few moments until he realized he had to get out of there. It wasn't exactly in the safest part of town, and he was alone, with no chaperone.

He backed out and drove the rest of the way home as he pondered if he would ever run into that girl again. If he had, by chance, he wanted to know her _real_ story.


End file.
